


Friday The 13th | Dead For Good

by Ren_chan



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_chan/pseuds/Ren_chan
Summary: Jason isn't happy with his son, Delirious, for choosing not to kill innocent people as he's fallen head over heels for a long time friend and the consequences of his decisions are severe.Jason will make sure Delirious suffers.





	Friday The 13th | Dead For Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeiiKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiiKey/gifts).



> To make you guys aware, I'm using their anime forms

_All I learned my whole life is that people are cruel and distasteful human beings that spent their whole lives taunting and beating the weird, weak and vulnerable._

Jonathan laid his head against the palm of his hand for support as he gazed out the window, staring attentively at anything to distract him since today's lesson in precalculus was tedious. However, when the professor concluded his lecture as five minutes remained, students were able to chat amongst themselves or get started on the thin homework packet that was being passed out.

_The weak can never defend themselves as these...predators...feed off of their misery as if the sounds of their whimpers and cries and the look of defeat on their face is a sense of satisfaction that they drive off of._

Snickering was in earshot causing Jonathan to snap his head over to a small group of students that were looking towards his direction with smirks plastered on their lips.

He knew they were only doing that because of the 'hidden identify' getup he has going on with a mask similar to Jason Vorhees that covered his face.

"Is he some sort of imitation of Jason?" One of the girls whispered loud enough for him to hear, "yeah, a Jason wannabe," a male student snorted as their snickers continued.

The dark-haired male grimaced and had the urge to attempt a violent action when the professor slammed his precalculus homework packet in front of him. This startled Jonathan causing the group of kids to burst out in laughter at his reaction.

"Make sure you try to attempt to do your homework, Delirious," The professor spoke in a stern tone as Jonathan felt his blood seething in his veins yet contained his subdued composure and looked down at the thin packet. He heaved out a sigh seeing how complex the questions looked, however, he wasn't at all bothered by the homework since he was really good at the subject but it was the will to actually do it.

The ringing of the bell reverberated in the classroom as everyone began to collect their things and dart out of the classroom to begin their spring break fun. Before Jonathan departed from the room, he was abruptly knocked down as the remaining students ran passed him.

"Just fucking great," he heaved out a stressful sigh when seeing papers that escaped from his blue binder and scattered among the white tile floor. He bent down on his knees and begun to pick up his things, the halls now vacant with only his lone presence in sight.

_My dad taught me that people like them will never change, and that eventually the people you thought you knew will become like them, no matter how benevolent and innocent they seemed. Killing them was my dad's solution and whenever I watched him brutally and mercilessly murder people, seeing them plead for mercy was comical._

Once Jonathan placed all of his belongings in his backpack, he traipsed towards his dorm room in solitude, gripping onto the one strap that stretched across his body. Once he made it to his dorm, he withdrawn his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. When turning the knob and clumsily knocking himself into the door was when he discovered that the door was already  _unlocked_  before he had  _locked_ it. He emitted a groan before inserting the key roughly in the knob and unlocked the door. Swinging the door opened swiftly, Jonathan was about to protest when his eyes widened at the sight of his roommate/best friend of eight years had his shirt off and was doing sit-ups.

At a lost for words, Jonathan stared at Luke and felt his cheeks burning profusely when he detected sweat trickling down over his six pack. "Hey there, Delirious, how was your morning classes?" Luke questioned between breaths.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and walked passed him before saying, "it's the same thing everyday," He opened the door tohis room and placed his backpack next to his desk that had two computers, a microphone and a lamp, his bed covered in a blanket that had  _H2O Delirious_ imprinted on it along with a giant chocolate brown teddy bear. The flooring had a soft brown texture and the walls were painted blue. "Do you got your stuff packed for the trip?" Luke inquired as he jogged into his friend's room, heaving out a few breaths and leaned himself against the entrance of his door.

Jonathan groaned as Luke chuckled. "I'm guessing you forgot...well no worries you got a couple of hours until we leave so no rush,"

"I'm more concerned about who's driving–" Jonathan swiftly turned around, yet despite it not showing, Luke knew he had a horrified expression on his face, "–please don't tell me it's Nogla,"

Luke cackled and shook his head as Jonathan looked more relieved, "Tyler and I already planned out who's going with who. Tyler's car can fit five people including himself so Marcel, Brian, Craig and Nogla are going with him; Ryan, Smii7y and Evan are coming with you and I in my car."

"Are you going to drive? Cartoonz you give me so much anxiety the second I see you sit in the driver's seat–"

"–What's wrong with me driving?!" He exclaimed, straightening his position from against the wall. Him and Jonathan stared at each other for a brief moment before Luke held up his index finger, "That was only an accident,"

"Because you was speeding,"

"Aye, at least we survived!" Jonathan emitted his delirious laugh as Luke couldn't help but crack a smile before laughing as well.

_But even so, I would never commit to doing something like that to **him** ; One of the only few people in this world that keeps me sane. It's ridiculous, I know, the son of Jason Voorhees unable to kill...all because I think people like him don't compare to the ones my dad speak of. His_ _smile, laugh_ _, his rage on video games and that_ _damn six pack..._ _I would be lying if I say that I didn't have some sort of attraction to him..._

Jonathan and Luke's laughs diminished as the two just stared at each other as only their big cheesy smiles were shared. He felt it, the beating of his heart pounding vigorously the more he stared at Luke. It was moments like these where Jonathan always gets this tingly feeling in his gut and when he can't restrain himself from smiling.

"So um, I got to get ready for class," Luke said as he used his thumb and pointed behind him. Jonathan emitted a small huff before nodding, "Yeah, go do that," he said as he tugged on the heel of his shirt and pulled it down. Luke nodded before going to his room to prepare for class as Jonathan stared at the spot where Luke stood and frowned when he felt his heart continue to beat immensely.

"Fuck,"

 

* * *

 

"Ohm, let go of me, let go of me, Ohm, Ohm, RICHARD!" Smii7y screamed as Ryan had a hard grip around his waist and jumped back into the ten foot deep pool. The two popped up seconds later, Smii7y emitting a scream at how frigid the water was. "Nice one, Ohm," Anthony laughed as he held up his glass of beer before taking a sip.

Ryan gave his endearing laugh as Smii7y started to rant at him and made an attempt to pull him down into the water but it was futile since the brunette male was more taller than him. Interjecting his ranting session, Ryan grabbed ahold of both of his wrists and planted a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

They both chuckled when they pulled apart, Smii7y leaning back in to place another succulent kiss on his boyfriend's lips. A wolf whistle interrupted their moment as Brian groaned, "This isn't a place for making out now make some room because I'm coming in!" He exclaimed in ecstasy and jumped into the pool, creating a big splash.

Ryan and Smii7y defended themselves as an abundant amount of water splashed their way. To make it more interesting, Evan and Nogla both withdrawn water guns and water balloons as a war commenced and everyone was going full throttle. However, only Tyler wasn't the only one enjoying himself as he was laid back in a beach chair and scrolling through Instagram pics on his iPhone.

"Hey, Marcel," Brian spoke as he departed himself from the pool and walked towards Marcel. "Hm? Yes, Brian?" Marcel responded.

"Is everything okay with Tyler? He seems a bit monotone ever since we got here," Marcel glanced over at Tyler, his boyfriend, and frowned before making an assuring expression which looked quite painful to muster. "He's alright. He probably lost some big level in a game or accidentally deleted some important recording and can't get over it,"

"Even so would he be mad this long?" He questioned with an arched brow as creases formed on his forehead. Marcel felt cornered and didn't know what other conclusion to come to. Before he could speak, Anthony interjected, "You know how Tyler gets. Let's just give him a few minutes or hours to himself and maybe he'll be better." Anthony suggested before taking a swift sip of his beer.

Brian didn't look very convinced but decided to leave the matter as it was and didn't feel like provoking Marcel any further into what was the real problem. "Eh, Alright whatever you say," He said before going back to Mini and the others in the pool who were currently playing Marco Pollo.

"So what is the problem with you guys this time?" Anthony inquired to the black skinned male who looked despondent. He heaved out a stressful sigh and brushed his hand through his dried up and disheveled hair. "We got into another argument about spending time together. We both have been busy with our classes lately and we don't get much sleep as it is when we're trying to be consistent with uploading our videos,"

He emitted a pitiful chuckle, "I actually thought making us go to the pool before our trip would make things better between us but he's not even partaking in the activities we play...the path to us sharing a future together is getting more and more narrow."

Anthony put down his drink and crossed his arms over his chest, gazing straight at Marcel who had his back towards him, sitting on the edge of the pool where his feet steadily kicked in the pool water. "Tyler can be quite dense at times because he's either too frustrated or stubborn, but there will be a moment when he'll realize how important you are to his life; how prominent you are to make the future he dream of become a reality,"

Marcel chuckled and felt the ends of his lips tug up into a small smile, "It's weird hearing you say such cheesy things..." He turned his head slightly over his shoulder where only his lips and parts of his hair was detectable from Anthony's point of view as the rest was covered by his Finn the human hat.

"But I really do appreciate how compassionate you are, Anthony, I really do,"

"No problem I'm just looking out for my friends," he said. Marcel looked back over at his friends that were having a wonderful time in the pool as they was spraying each other with water guns. Each couple acted differently yet their love for each other was special in its own way. Evan and Nogla were the type of couple that seemed uncomfortable to do all of the lovey dovey stuff whether it's private or public. They both want to make sure the other is comfortable and would display small aspects of affection such as a kiss on the cheek or forehead and holding each other's hands. The two splashed water onto each other while laughing, and Nogla eventually getting annoyed and trying to get out the pool.

Smii7y and Ryan is a very endearing couple to hang around as you got Ryan's constant alluring bunny giggles and Smii7y's relentless teasing. Their relationship was subtle and discreet. They find ways to make time for each other despite their busy scheduels and both are always prudent and optimistic about their future. It was quite pure, but Smii7y always try to find a way to break Ryan's innocence and see him rage since he finds it very cute. Smii7y climbed onto Ryan's back and sat himself on his neck where his legs hung over his shoulders. Despite being the smallest there, he was also very heavy and the two leaned backwards into the pool water creating a big splash.

Brian and Mini are very explicit about their relationship no matter where they were; most likely to make it clear to the hoes out there that they're taken. They're the couple you'll always find making out and would feel extremely uncomfortable around (especially if you're single). Marcel rolled his eyes when he spotted the two making out at the steps of the pool and mumbled, "get a fucking room,"

After another hour, they began to pack up their belongings and place them in their designated vehicles. "Ohm, can we get some more snacks for the trip?" Smii7y questioned as he placed his bag in the trunk and closed it. "Fucking potato, we have enough," he added a giggle when he entered his car and started it, "but what if–"

"–I'm gonna leave you here if you don't get your ass in the car," he said in between giggles. "Touché" Smii7y said before entering the passenger's seat. They bid their friends goodbye before driving away. Brian rode with Mini and Vanoss and Nogla hitched a ride with Anthony as the last two remaining were Tyler and Marcel. They both entered Tyler's car as he drove off towards their dorms.

Marcel could sense the awkward tension between them and felt uneasy as he shifted in his spot to get comfortable. The silence engulfed between them lasted until Tyler pulled up to a parking spot near their dorm room. Tyler took out the keys from the ignition and laid back in his seat, heaving out a stressful sigh.

"So, mind telling me what you and Anthony were talking about?" Tyler asked. Marcel was clueless for a brief moment before turning his attention over to the pink pig who was giving him a cold glare. 

"Like hell I will, our conversation doesn't concern you" Marcel lied only to shorten their time together so that he could leave before things got worse. "Fucking bullshit! Are you now hiding things from me!? Have our relationship gotten so rocky that you feel like you can't trust me or tell me anything!?"

"No!–"

"–THEN WHAT IS IT!?" Tyler exclaimed as he reached his right arm over and grasped onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him roughly closer to him. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Marcel shouted as he was now glaring at Tyler. They both stared at each other as both of their hearts were beating potently, their breathing shaky and uneven, their blood seething in their veins and indignation flashing in their eyes.

"Get off," Marcel spat hardly as Tyler loosened his grip and pulled away. Marcel exit from his car and made sure he had all of his belongings before storming up to his dorm room that he shared with Brock and Mini. As he entered, Mini and an I'll Brock greeted him but he was too angry to care and just entered his room and slammed the door behind him before locking it.

Mini and Brock both exchanged perplexed looks before looking back over at Marcel's room door.

"Well shit, who pissed in your cereal?" Mini joked as Brock rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Just shush," he said before walking towards his room. Mini shrugged his shoulders and began to binge watch movies until he grew tired knowing very well that he'll be fucked in the morning but it seemed enjoyable to do at the moment.

 


End file.
